The Dark Crest of Courage
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: Part 1 of the Dark Age Saga!A year after the MaloMyotismon incident, a new enemy threatens the Digiworld. Agumon and Tai are going through dark changes! What will become of the original leader and his partner?  Complete! Taiora and Daikari.
1. Chapter 1: The dark digimon of courage

Digimon Adventure

_**THE DARK CREST OF COURAGE**_

Chapter 1

Agumon was looking for food on one normal day in the Digiworld. He always felt bored and unsatisfied as he longed to meet Tai again. He had not seen Tai since the battle with BlackWarGreymon. Agumon had left the Digidestined digimons to go on a journey of his own. Unbeknownst to him, a virus digimon, Saberdramon, was watching him. It flew towards Agumon.

Agumon was surprised by this sudden attack. He just managed to avoid Saberdramon and was ready to retaliate but Saberdramon used its Meteor Wing attack knocking Agumon out. A dark figure approached Agumon. Agumon looked up and saw the face of the Digimon Emperor. Agumon was speechless. He managed to utter a question.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Digimon Emperor but I am not Ken Ichijoji but….." Agumon did not know who the new Digimon Emperor was as he had lost conciousness.

Agumon woke up and found himself tied up in chains and he looked up and saw the Emperor looking down on him. Then, Agumon was shot by various lasers. He felt his data rearranging itself and Agumon's behaviour and nature changed. After the experiment was complete, the Emperor asked.

"Are you Agumon?"

"No. I'm BlackAgumon."

While all this events occurred in the Digiworld, Tai was enjoying himself playing soccer. He had a reason to be happy. He managed to get the power of the Crest of Courage back from Gennai as the Digiworld now is protected by BlackWarGreymon.

Suddenly, Tai noticed his crest changing shape and colour. Tai felt confused and wondered what was wrong. Thankfully, Izzy just happened to be nearby.

"Hey, Izzy. Can I use your laptop? I need to talk to Gennai."

"Sure, Tai."

"Privately." Izzy left Tai using the laptop. Gennai appeared minutes later on the laptop screen.

" What's the matter, Tai?" Tai told Gennai what happened to his crest. Gennai, suddenly looked gloomy. Tai asked what is going on.

"Do you really want to know?" Gennai asked.

Tai nodded. Thus, Gennai explained everything.

What did Gennai told Tai? Why is Tai's crest changing? What will become of Agumon who has just became a dark digimon?

All will be revealed in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The darkness awakens

Chapter 2

For the first time, Tai listened to Gennai attentively. His heart raced very fast when he heard what Gennai said. Gennai told him the only way to end it was to delete Agumon from existence of the Digiworld. Tai's face turned so pale that he looked like a scared Bakemon. Tai put his head down in sorrow and thought about what he had just heard. His head felt like its going to burst and he felt like killing himself. He just screamed out a name aloud.

"AGUMON!!!!!!" Tai shouted and fainted out of pain. Emotional pain. Izzy who came back, when he heard Tai's scream, found Tai lying on the floor. Izzy carried Tai to the school infirmary. The school nurse told Izzy that Tai was suffering from emotional pain and stress. She gave Izzy a note that excused Tai from school for a week. Meanwhile, Tai was experiencing a dream.

"_Tai. Can u hear me?"_

_Tai opened his eyes and saw a small dinosaur looking at him._

"_Agumon?" _

_The figure came nearer and nearer. Tai realized it was really Agumon but instead of yellow, Agumon had black skin._

"_Come join me, Tai. Lets be a team again. Let's destroy the DigiWorld together."_

_Tai felt a surge of pain and anguish in him._

"_Arggh!!!! Help!!! Izzy, Matt, Sora, Davis?!!! Help me!!! Arggh!!!"_

_Darkness engulfed him and then, he heard a familiar voice._

"Tai? Are u alright?"

Tai opened his eyes and saw Sora looking worriedly at him. He realized he was in his room. He noticed Davis, Matt, Kari and Izzy looking at him with worried faces. Tai did not greet them, except Sora, and went out to the park. Sora looked as if she wanted to comfort him by kissing him but Tai pushed her away. Sora asked Tai if she could accompany him. Tai looked at her. Sora was taken aback by Tai's facial expression. Tai's eyes were filled of hatred and he seemed darker. Tai just pushed her to the floor. Sora cried in pain and she was hurt even more when Tai did not even apologize. Tai just sneered and walked out. Matt saw the whole thing. Kari and Davis were speechless by Tai's heartless behaviour. Izzy just watched thoughtfully. He wondered if Tai's behaviour had anything to do with Tai's crest. Its colour and shape had changed. Tai's behaviour may be affected by this.

"Man! What's his problem? Sora was only trying to help," said Matt while comforting Sora, who was in tears. Davis and Kari went out to follow Tai to find out what he was up to. Izzy approached Matt and Sora.

"Can you guys round up the other digidestineds and meet me at my place? I need to discuss with everybody about this. Can?"

Matt and Sora nodded. They left to inform the rest. Izzy just sighed.

"_Let's hope Davis and Kari find out something by following Tai. What bugs me is why Gennai did not inform us about this and only told Tai. Does he think Tai can shoulder this burden alone? What didn't Gennai tell him and the others about Tai's crest changing? If my worst prediction is true, the DigiWorld needs to be saved again and our archenemy may be Tai."_


	3. Chapter 3: BlackAgumon's past

Chapter 3

Weeks before his message to Tai, BlackAgumon had been going on various missions for the Digimon Emperor. He was the Digimon Emperor's right-hand man and had earned the Digimon Emperor's trust completely. Due to his inability to digivolve, he always needed to bring along an army of digimons to wreak havoc in the DigiWorld. BlackAgumon had no memory of his past as Agumon as the DigiEmperor had modified it. He always wondered why he existed. He asked the DigiEmperor but was always whipped for asking the question. BlackAgumon decided to do some soul-searching. He left the DigiEmperor on a raining night. BlackAgumon wanted to find a meaning for his existence. BlackAgumon was also constantly troubled by an image of a young boy whom he found very familiar.

On one fateful night, he was approached by a Dorumon. BlackAgumon quickly got on his feet and prepared to fight but calmed down when the Dorumon said he had come in peace. Dorumon engaged BlackAgumon in a conversation.

"Why are you destroying the DigiWorld?"

"Because I was ordered to. By the Digimon Emperor." Dorumon looked at BlackAgumon as if he expected that answer.

"Do you want power?" asked Dorumon with an evil sneer.

BlackAgumon looked at Dorumon. He was confused of what to do. Finally, he nodded.

"Of course you do. We virus digimons are hailed for our thirst for power and darkness. Since you want power, I will give it to you." Said Dorumon and he warp -digivolved.

BlackAgumon was stunned and then, he asked.

"Who are you?"

When the dusts cleared, the mega digimon replied.

"I am ChaosAlphamon. I will transfer my powers to you so that you can thrash that Digimon Emperor and conquer the DigiWorld."

BlackAgumon was ready to accept the power but he realized he still needed some questions answered.

"Wait!!! Can u answer some questions for me?"

ChaosAlphamon looked irritated but simply nodded.

"Do you know anything about me?"

ChaosAlphamon sighed and told BlackAgumon. He told him about Tai being his partner and they ruled the DigiWorld till the Digimon Emperor disabled BlackAgumon's digivolution power. BlackAgumon was angered to the core and he sank into the darkness depths of his heart. ChaosAlphamon snickered.

"He thought it was true. This stupid digimon can't even see the truth. Hehehe."

ChaosAlphamon asked BlackAgumon if he wanted a mentor. BlackAgumon shook his head violently.

"If what you say is true, only Tai is worth to be my partner and mentor. Before, I call for him; the Digimon Emperor must go down."

BlackAgumon ran off in a desperate sprint leaving ChaosAlphamon who was satisfied with the results of his manipulation.

"_Looks like the Digiworld would be in a state of chaos once again. HAHAHA._

_I would not let your sacrifice be in vain MaloMyostismon." After that, ChaosAlphamon teleported out of the area._

BlackAgumon ran back to the Digimon Emperor's base. He stealthily entered the base and sabotaged the controls. He also set the base to self-destruct in 10 minutes. The Digimon Emperor awoke and saw BlackAgumon.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!"

BlackAgumon just looked at him with a heartless expression on his face.

"Goodbye, Digimon Emperor and good riddance! Pepper Breath!!!"

The Digimon Emperor lost consciousness and he died at the base. BlackAgumon left the scene and he concentrated on his next goal. _**To get Tai to the DigiWorld. **_

This brings us to our present situation.

_Chapter 4_

_Tai defects! What will happen to the DigiWorld and the Digidestineds? _


	4. Chapter 4: Tai's Defection

CHAPTER 4

TAI'S DEFECTION

**In the Digiworld**

BlackAgumon waited patiently for Tai in his tower home. He had managed to open the Gate of Courage. This gateway between the DigiWorld and Real World could only be accessed by him and Tai. ChaosAlphamon told him that.

**Flashback**

**BlackAgumon thought of various methods to get Tai to the DigiWorld. He was lost again. Just then, ChaosAlphamon entered his tower. He knew what BlackAgumon was thinking.**

"**I know a way to get Tai here."**

**BlackAgumon snapped back to reality when he heard this.**

"**You know of a way?"**

**ChaosAlphamon nodded and told BlackAgumon about the Gate of Courage. It was created by Azulongmon to allow Tai to enter the DigiWorld freely as Tai was made responsible to protect the DigiWorld as the four Sovereigns owe him their lives. Then, Gennai gave back Tai the crest of Courage so that Agumon, ok BlackAgumon, can digivolve to the ultimate and mega level. To open the gate, BlackAgumon must opened it with his will.**

**End of flashback**

BlackAgumon now waits for his partner. To pass the time, he went outside and trains his attacks.

**The Real World**

Davis and Kari silently stalked Tai who was heading to the park. They were taken by surprise when Tai turned around and yelled.

"Kari. You should know better than to stalk your own brother. I am disgusted to have you as a sister!!!" Then, Tai ran towards Kari, ready to beat her up. Davis managed to prevent Tai and was caught in a losing battle with Tai.

**Davis P.O.V**

**I was beaten so badly but still had no regrets. Tai was not his usually self and if Kari gets hurt, it would be my fault. Tried to fight back but I had no strength to fight back. I noticed Tai's crest glowing when he was fighting me. I deduced his crest gave him strength. Damn!!! I wished I had my crest and Veemon. I really needed a miracle. Suddenly, Tai was pushed back by a violent kick.**

**I got up and saw a familiar blue dinosaur in front of me. The blue dinosaur turned to face me and smiled.**

"**Anybody asked for a miracle?"**

**End of P.O.V**

Davis was overjoyed to see Veemon who had saved his neck just in time. Behind him, he saw the other digidestineds and their digimons. Kari ran forward and helped him. Davis blushed and walked towards the digidestineds with Kari. He noticed T.k fuming with anger.

The danger was not over. Tai just sneered and laughed an evil laugh. Mimi and Yolei were freaked out, so was Sora. Tai then raised his digivice to the sky. A portal was opened. The Gate of Courage. Matt and Joe tried to pounce on him but were unsuccessful. Tai looked at his 'friends'.

"Sorry I can't stick around, guys. If you want to face me, let's do it in the DigiWorld!!! HAHAHA!!!"

After that, Tai went through the gate and it closed leaving the digidestineds to ponder of what will happen next.

**Digiworld**

Tai arrived in BlackAgumon's tower. He looked around and then he found his partner and snickered.

"Hello my friend."

BlackAgumon snickered back and replied.

"Welcome back, Tai."

**End of chapter….**

**Chapter 5**

**The beginning of Tai and BlackAgumon quest for enslavement of the DigiWorld. Davis deserts the group to settle his score with Tai alone. Can things get any worse? Izzy and Sora managed to get some answers from Gennai!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Total chaos!!!!**

**Coming soon!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Total chaos

**Chapter 5**

**Total chaos**

**Sora's P.O.V**

**I was so terrified and was taken aback by Tai's drastic change. MY TAI IS NOW OUR ENEMY. I could not stand it. I ran back home, crying uncontrollably. I could not face the fact that Tai is now the enemy. Tai was the man I loved and the man who comforts me when I am feeling sad. Matt is so sweet to care for me but his comfort is not the same as Tai. Kari, Mimi and Biyomon tried to make me happy and I appreciate their help but the pain in my heart will only be repaired by my love's return. One day, Izzy dropped by and the news he gave me mended my heart a bit.**

Sora's house

"Hi Sora! You ok?

Seeing Sora looked so hurt and pale did Izzy realized she was not. Izzy was worried that she would something suicidal if they could not get Tai and Agumon back. Izzy and Sora went to the living room. Izzy switched on his laptop and out popped Gennai. Sora almost jumped as she had not gotten use to Gennai's sudden appearances. Izzy ordered Gennai to answer all his questions. If Gennai does not, Izzy would tell the digidestineds to leave the DigiWorld to rot. Gennai was shivering with fear and was terrified by Izzy's statement.

"Ok, ok. I will explain." Gennai replied, finally giving in.

Gennai told Izzy and Sora of the bond between human and digimon. Meaning if the digimon became evil, so will the human partner. The crest would also change shape and the power it emits will be dark instead of light. Sora was a bit confused by Gennai's explanation but Izzy seemed to understand. Then, Gennai told the duo the mastermind of all the chaos in the DigiWorld. He told them about ChaosAlphamon. The dark digimon recruited a boy to become the digimon emperor and he corrupted Agumon's data to become BlackAgumon. ChaosAlphamon deceived him by telling lies about his past with Tai. BlackAgumon killed the Digimon Emperor and that starts the changing of the Crest of Courage.

"The rest of the details you should know. Tai has become an enemy and he must be stopped and brought back to the light because there is a prophecy. I can't tell you that, unfortunately."

Izzy was enraged and threatened Gennai again. Gennai was unfazed. He told Izzy that he detects the Crest of Miracles in the DigiWorld and then he disappeared. Sora and Izzy looked at each other. Then it hit them.

_**Davis was in the DigiWorld.**_

The DigiWorld

Davis and Veemon wandered into the forest. Veemon wanted to talk Davis out of facing Tai alone. They were not strong and experienced as him. Davis being the hot-head he is, ignored Veemon and continued forward. Then Veemon noticed Davis was not heading for Tai.

"Where are we going, Davis?"

"To get the Digi-Egg of Miracles."

The Real World

Kari searched everywhere in the school grounds for Davis. She went to the computer room the last and saw a note from Davis.

_**Dear Kari,**_

_**Don't worry about me. I went to the DigiWorld to find the Digi-Egg of Miracles. I can use it to fight Tai. I'm not looking for revenge so don't worry Kari. I will try to bring your brother back even it cost my life as I know how much you love your brother and how scared you are of losing him. Please inform the rest to get to the DigiWorld and start fighting as the battle has just begun. May our paths crossed in the DigiWorld.**_

_**I Love you Kari.**_

_**Our friend,**_

_**Davis**_

Kari was saddened by the letter as it almost showed that Davis was not sure if he would survive the journey either. She was really amazed that Davis finally had the courage to tell her that he loved her as she loved him too. She hurriedly went to inform the rest. Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure came out of the computer and followed her.

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Ambush**

**A figure is stalking Kari. Who or what is it? Will the digidestineds listen to Davis's advice to retaliate or will they do nothing? More importantly, can Davis and Veemon survive the journey in the DigiWorld with Tai as the evil and power-hungry dictator?**

**Coming Soon!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ambush

**Chapter 6**

**The Ambush**

Kari read the letter from Davis and ran out to inform Izzy. She did not notice Dorumon coming out from the computer screen. Dorumon sighed in relief. Then, he was flushed with anger.

"_Why am I doing his dirty work?"_

**Flashback**

**Dorumon was slacking as usual with nothing to do. He had asked BlackAgumon if he could join him which was turned down. He was really in rage and wanted to destroy everything in his path but Dorumon admitted that his mega form, ChaosAlphamon is inferior to BlackWargeymon. Even though he had strength, BlackWargreymon has speed, evasion and strong armour. Dorumon was about to work solo when he saw a figure approaching him. It was **_**Tai. **_**Tai looked very sinister and evil and show no sign of smiling, just smirking. Dorumon looked at Tai right at the eye and trembled. Dorumon calmed down when Tai told him that he had some use of him. **

"**Dorumon, or should I say ChaosAlphamon, I heard from BlackAgumon that you wish to join us. Is that right?"**

**Dorumon nodded his head. Tai had an evil grin on his face. **

"**Ok then. Dorumon, I want you to get to the Real World and destroy the Digidestineds. Don't come back until you at least bring down one of them. Understand?"**

"**Yes, sir. Sir! I heard a Digidestined is in the DigiWorld."**

**Dorumon saw Tai winced a bit and then he was spanked by Tai.**

"**Don't concern yourself with that. GO TO THE DIGIWORLD IMMEDIATELY!!! The Digidestined of Miracles….Davis…. I would handle personally.**

**Dorumon nodded his head and ran into a TV screen which the gate was opened by Tai's dark and gold D-3 digivice.**

**End of Flashback**

Dorumon stalked Kari and eventually reached Sora's house. She had called Izzy's house and Mrs Izumi told her he was at Sora's. On the way, she went back home to fetch Gatomon. Izzy, Sora, Biyomon and Tentomon were surprised by Kari's arrival. Kari showed them Davis's letter. They giggled a bit but then looked serious after looking at Kari's face. Izzy decided to have meeting at the park tomorrow. Then, Dorumon leapt out and blocked the door.

"There is no escape! **Dorumon warp-digivolve to ChaosAlphamon!!! **None of you are getting out of this battle alive!!!! Alpha Tri-beam!!!!"

The trio managed to dodge, so did their digimon partners.

"**CHAOS PRISON ALPHA!!!!"**

A giant prison fell from the sky. It demolished the whole building. Kari, Sora and Izzy found themselves trapped. Their digimon partners were captured as well.

" Chaos Mist!!!"

The mist made Kari dizzy and she lost conciousness.

"_**Davis…..I'm sorry…"**_

**In the DigiWorld**

Davis felt a surged of pain in his heart. He felt Kari's pain and wondered what happened. Veemon noticed Davis's crest glowing strongly. But before he could tell Davis, an explosion sent them flying. Davis and Veemon stood up and looked whats in front of them. Davis growled and prepared to fight for his life.

_**Tai and BlackWargreymon were standing in front of him. Tai smirked.**_

"_**Hello…Davis…"**_

**The story continues in **

_**The Power To Purify Darkness**_


End file.
